A star is born
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Aucune idée pour le résumé  désolée . Suite de mes précédentes fics "Pas comme les autres" et "Une Rose pour Noël".
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: SFgirl

Bêta-reader: Arthemisdu44

Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, sauf le personnage de Rose Noble et certains autres personnages que vous découvrirez plus tard ^_^.

Cette histoire est la suite de mes précédentes fics «Pas comme les autres» et «Une Rose pour Noël».

Petit prologue assez court pour vous mettre en appétit.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Toute sa vie, elle avait rêvé des étoiles. Petite, elle s'imaginait voyager parmi elles. Un prince l'aurait emmenée sur son cheval blanc pour lui faire découvrir toutes ces civilisations inconnues, ces galaxies différentes de la sienne avec leur culture propre. Ces histoires farfelues, elle les racontait à son arrière-grand-père. Il l'encourageait même à continuer d'imaginer.<p>

Puis elle avait grandi. Et avec l'âge était venues d'autres préoccupations: l'école, les diplômes, l'argent, le travail pour gagner sa vie... autant de petites choses qui firent qu'elle enfouie ses rêves de petite fille tout au fond d'elle même.

Mais un jour, finalement, il était venu. Son prince. Un Seigneur du Temps. Le Docteur. Après leur aventure dans le jeu vidéo, elle l'avait supplié de l'emmener. Et il avait accepté. Certes, son cheval blanc ressemblait plutôt à une cabine téléphonique bleue qui datait du milieu du siècle dernier, mais elle n'était plus une petite fille. Et un TARDIS est bien plus pratique qu'un cheval.

Cet homme avait réalisé son rêve, mais pourtant, en cet instant précis, elle n'était pas heureuse. En ce moment, le TARDIS se trouvait sur une petite planète déserte, le Docteur complètement désemparé, complètement perdu. Elle, Rose Noble, se mourrait. À chaque seconde, sa vie se consumait un peu plus. Rose avait interdit au Docteur de la sauver, et le vaisseau l'avait approuvée. Rose était seule et elle allait mourir loin des siens, parmi les étoiles qui lui était si chères. Une étoile parmi les étoiles.

* * *

><p>Voilà. J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu. À la semaine prochaine.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sans plus attendre, voici la suite. Je vous rassure, ce chapitre est plus long que le prologue. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Une violente migraine réveilla en sursaut la fille de Donna. La jeune femme trouva rapidement la cause des martèlement dans son crâne. Il régnait une chaleur insoutenable dans la chambre. Bien décidée à comprendre le pourquoi de cette température infernale, Rose se leva et sortit de sa chambre. La même chaleur régnait dans tout le vaisseau. La jeune femme rejoignit la salle de contrôle.

Elle y trouva le Gallifréen en nage, mais qui portait toujours chemise, pantalon et cravate. Il avait au moins enlevé sa veste. Cependant, elle mourrait déjà de chaud alors qu'elle ne portait qu'un short et un débardeur, comment lui pouvait-il tenir avec la tenue qu'il portait ? Reportant la question à plus tard, Rose s'avança d'un pas décidé.

- Docteur ?

L'intéressé, perdu dans la contemplation d'un des écrans de contrôle du TARDIS, ne prêta aucune attention à la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci insista.

- Docteur !

- Oh! Bonjour Rose. Bien dormi ?

- C'est quoi cette chaleur ?

- Un volcan ?

- Quoi ?

- Un volcan. Vous savez, la montagne qui crache des flammes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend à l'école ?

- Merci Docteur, je sais ce qu'est un volcan. Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est pourquoi nous sommes à côté d'un volcan en éruption.

- En éruption ? Non, nous sommes au cœur du volcan.

Rose fixa le Gallifréen, bouche bée, tant la nouvelle l'avait estomaquée. Elle ne se reprit qu'au bout de longues secondes pendant lesquelles le Docteur était repartit dans la contemplation de son écran.

- Pardon ? Au cœur du volcan ?

- Ouaip. Une invasion alienne à empêcher. Des Aracno, cousin des Racnoss. Encore quelques secondes et le dernier œuf sera détruit.

_« Racnoss »_

- Vous avez commis un génocide ?

- Noooon ! Ils sont encore nombreux sur leur planète.

Le visage du Docteur s'assombrit et il attendit quelques secondes avant de continuer.

- Je leur ai demandé de partir. Ils ont refusé. Ils voulaient faire de la Terre leur nouvelle colonie. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Avant que Rose n'ait eu le temps de réagir, une légère sonnerie retentit, indiquant au Docteur qu'il était temps de partir. Le Gallifréen s'activa alors autour de la console. Le sol trembla, annonçant le décollage.

_« Racnoss, Racnoss, Racnoss »_

Ce nom résonnait inlassablement dans la tête de Rose, comme s'il lui était familier.

_« Racnoss, Racnoss, Racnoss »_

Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où elle avait bien pu entendre parler de ces Racnoss. C'était comme si un verrou l'empêchait d'accéder à ses souvenirs.

_« Racnoss, Racnoss, Docteur ? Trouvez quelqu'un. Ne restez pas seul. »  
><em>

- Rose ?

Le Docteur secouait doucement la jeune femme, ce qui la fit sortir de sa torpeur. Elle se retrouva face au regard inquiet du Gallifréen.

- Rose, vous allez bien ?

- Oui... oui... je crois.

Sa voix n'avait pas eu l'assurance qu'elle avait voulu montrer, ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter plus son compagnon.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous êtes toute pâle.

- Ce n'est rien. Juste... juste une migraine... À cause de la chaleur.

Le Docteur n'insista pas. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le caractère de la mère et de l'homonyme de sa jeune compagne, et le mélange était détonant. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Il se contenta de l'entrainer doucement vers la banquette qui faisait face aux commandes de son cher vaisseau. Le Gallifréen la fit asseoir et prit place à côté d'elle. Puis il attendit patiemment qu'elle se remette, sans un mot. Ce qui relevait de l'exploit, lui qui d'ordinaire adorait parler et ne tenait jamais en place.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rose retrouva des couleurs. Cependant, elle gardait son regard dans le vide.

- Docteur ? Que sont les Racnoss ?

- Des extraterrestres arachnides. Ils étaient poussés par une volonté farouche de domination du monde et par une faim quasi insatiable. Si un humain croisait leur route, il finissait certainement comme plat de résistance à leur diner. Ils ont tous disparu.

Le Docteur se perdit dans ses souvenirs quelques secondes avant de continuer.

- Vous savez, c'est grâce aux Racnoss que j'ai rencontré votre mère. Elle était la malheureuse victime de leur plan. Et c'est celui qui se faisait passer pour son fiancé qui en a payer le prix.

- Lance ?

- Vous êtes au courant ?

- Pas pour les Racnoss. Maman m'avait juste dit qu'il s'était servi d'elle et de ses illusions. Elle n'a jamais su ce qu'il était devenu.

Rose se tourna vers son ami.

- Mais je suppose qu'elle ne se souvient pas de ce qui lui est arrivé !

Le Docteur n'eut pas besoin de répondre. C'était écrit dans ses yeux. La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas non plus, mais elle lui fit comprendre par son regard qu'elle comprenait sa douleur et la partageait.

_« Racnoss. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un. Racnoss »_

Petit à petit, les mots dans sa tête s'éteignaient, perdaient de leur sens, emportant avec eux la migraine de Rose. Alors elle se leva et se tourna vers le Docteur.

- Alors quelle est notre prochaine aventure ?

Rassuré sur l'état de santé de la jeune femme, il se leva à son tour et s'activa autour de la console.

- Quelque chose d'inédit. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer, et souvent pas l'envie.

Rose suivit le Gallifréen tout en essayant de deviner leur prochaine destination.

- Retrouver une planète perdue ?

- Déjà fait.

- Aller voir un film dans un cinéma extraterrestre ?

- Si vous aimez le pop-corn, il faut aller sur Planet Hollywood *. Et ils y passent les meilleurs films de l'univers. « Pour une poignée de dollars ». Magnifique !

- Les meilleurs films de l'univers sont Terriens ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Hééé ! Révisez vos classiques, jeune fille !

- Alors où va-t-on ?

Le Docteur s'arrêta et s'appuya nonchalamment sur la console. Content de maintenir un suspens insoutenable, il se faisait un malin plaisir de faire languir la jeune femme en affichant un sourire on ne peut plus ravis.

- Vous voulez savoir !

- Oui, Docteur! Où va-t-on ? S'il vous plait !

Rose était rentrée dans son jeu et affichait un sourire impatient.

- Et si pour une fois, nous prenions quelques vacances ?

Décontenancée, Rose resta à le regarder, hagarde. Puis, c'est méfiante qu'elle demanda confirmation.

- De vraies vacances ? Sur une plage déserte, près de la mer ?

- Ouaip. Enfin, si c'est l'idée que vous vous faites des vacances.

- Pas une des nombreuses autres que vous m'avez proposé et qui ont toutes, et j'insiste sur le TOUTES, abouties sur une attaque Sontarienne à déjouer, des Nanogènes tueurs à reprogrammer - à ce propos, je n'ai pas encore digéré le fait de leur avoir servi d'échantillon de référence - un conflit entre deux peuples qu'il a fallu régler avant l'arrivée des Judoons...

- D'accord, d'accord, pas le peine de toutes me les rappeler. J'ai une excellente mémoire, vous savez. Et puis c'est tellement amusant de courir Rose. Non ? En ce qui concerne les Nanogènes, vous étiez la seule humaine saine. Tous les autres étaient malades. Et vous ne craigniez rien puisque j'étais là.

Le Gallifréen avait terminé sa phrase avec son sourire fier de lui. Rose lui répondit par un sourire ironique avant de retourner dans sa chambre afin d'enfiler une tenue plus adéquate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une demi-heure plus tard, le TARDIS avait atterri et le Docteur n'attendait plus que Rose. Celle-ci arriva vêtue d'un maillot de bain chocolat et d'un paréo bordeaux qui laissèrent le Gallifréen sans voix. Cette tenue lui allait à ravir. Il ne réagit que lorsque la jeune femme arriva près de lui.

- Alors ? Où sommes-nous ?

- Mystère.

- Oh non ! Vous aviez prévu des vacances à la montagne. J'ai été stupide de ne pas vous demander !

- Pourquoi la montagne ?

La jeune femme sourit.

- Parce que je dois m'attendre à tout avec vous. Si ça se trouve, vous m'avez emmenée au Pôle Nord ou sur une planète glacée.

- Non, pas de neige, pas de glace, pas de Ood, bien que leur planète soit resplendissante.

- De Ood ?

- Des Oods. Des êtres fascinants. Ils parlent par télépathie. Quel moyen de communication formidable, quoique pas des plus pratique quand on veut garder ses pensées pour soi, et j'en sais quelque chose. Enfin, il n'en est pas question pour le moment. Nous sommes au 52ème siècle sur la planète Calora. Ses côtes sont faites du sable le plus doux que j'ai jamais senti, et croyez moi, en 920 ans d'existence, j'ai vu beaucoup de plages. La vitesse de révolution de Calora est plus faible que celui de votre chère planète bleue. Donc les jours sont plus longs, aussi il est plus prudent d'attendre quatre heures de l'après-midi pour sortir.

- Et il est ?

Le Docteur regarda sa montre avant de déclarer tout sourire.

- Il est exactement 4 heures, 01 minutes 10 secondes P.M.

Il ouvrit la porte du TARDIS et Rose se précipita dehors. Le Gallifréen s'apprêtait à la rejoindre - un dernier coup d'œil à la salle de commande pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre - quand il entendit la jeune femme hurler.

- Docteur, on a un problème !

Il sortit en trombe du vaisseau, imaginant déjà le pire pour sa jeune compagne. Et ce fut des litres d'eau et une Rose riant aux éclats qui l'accueillir. Le TARDIS, s'était posé au plus près de la mer, ce qui eu pour conséquence un Seigneur du Temps complètement trempé. En effet, il fut freiné dans sa course par l'étendue salée et, surpris, il chuta, se retrouvant le bec dans l'eau. Hagard, le Docteur découvrit la jeune femme riant aux éclats à à peine un mètre de lui, ravie de sa plaisanterie.

- Rose, vous venez de commettre une grosse erreur. Vous allez connaitre la vengeance d'un Seigneur du Temps.

Rentrant dans son jeu, il se rapprocha subrepticement d'elle.

- Oh non Docteur ! Non, NON !

Trop tard ! Le Seigneur du Temps s'était jeté sur sa proie et s'était laissé tombé dans l'eau avec elle. Riant de concert, ils luttèrent - Rose cherchant à se dégager et le Docteur cherchant à la retenir - jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme déclare forfait.

- D'accord. Stop ! Vous avez gagné.

C'est avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que le Docteur lui répondit.

- Ne jamais provoquer un Seigneur du Temps. À la fin, il gagne toujours.

Se drapant dans une dignité feinte, Rose remonta sur la plage avec un tendre sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sable, épuisée par cette bataille. Le Docteur ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, frais comme un gardon. Aucun d'entre eux ne parla, profitant du soleil couchant et du chant des oiseaux, cachés dans la forêt derrière eux. L'instant était merveilleux, un moment de calme et de repos comme ils n'en avaient pas eu depuis leur rencontre. Le Soleil, en disparaissant derrière l'horizon, embrasait la mer, la parant d'une magnifique couleur orange, et faisait scintiller les grains de sable dorés. Rose n'avait jamais vu de plus beaux paysages.

- C'est magnifique ! Avez-vous déjà vu un paysage pareil ?

- Il y a bien longtemps.

La voix du Docteur s'était teintée de tristesse. Intriguée, Rose se tourna vers lui. Le visage fermé, le regard dans le vide, le Gallifréen s'était renfermé sur lui-même.

- Ma planète, Gallifrey, était aussi belle que Calora en ce moment précis. Vous auriez dû la voir. Cette vieille planète ! Le second soleil se levait au Sud et les montagnes brillaient. Les feuilles des arbres étaient d'argent et quand la lumière les caressait chaque matin, on aurait dit une forêt en flammes ! ** Et il y a eu une guerre. La Guerre du Temps ! Les Daleks ont voulu nous détruire afin de régner sur l'Univers. Nous en étions les gardiens. Le dernier rempart entre les Daleks et le pouvoir. Nous avons perdu. Nous avons tous perdu. Pour sauver ma planète, il m'a fallu la sacrifier. Pour détruire les Daleks, il m'a fallu brûler Gallifrey. J'ai tout perdu. Ils m'ont tout pris. Ma famille ! Mes amis ! Tout ! Et je ne cesse de les retrouver sur mon chemin. Ils sont toujours là alors que je suis seul.

Touchée au cœur, Rose enlaça le Docteur qui, d'abord hésitant, finit par enfouir sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme.

- Vous n'êtes plus seul maintenant.

Quelque chose d'humide coula sur le cou de Rose. Le Gallifréen pleurait. Combien de temps avait-il gardé cette blessure enfouie ? Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la réponse, mais, elle en était certaine, cela faisait bien trop longtemps. Bien que cela fasse peu de temps qu'elle voyageait avec lui, Rose commençait à le cerner. Il n'était pas du genre à se confier et avait sûrement très peu parlé de sa douleur à ses précédentes compagnes.

Quelques perles humides glissèrent le long de ses joues. Émue d'avoir été la confidente de cet homme extraordinaire, la jeune femme joignit ses larmes à celles de son compagnon.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Ce n'est qu'une fois l'astre solaire couché qu'ils se levèrent.

_« Aidez-nous »_

Rose se retourna brusquement.

- Docteur ! Vous avez entendus ?

- Quoi ?

- Quelqu'un nous appelle à l'aide !

* * *

><p>* Cette planète ne m'appartient pas. Elle est cité dans le roman «Peacemaker» écrit par James Swallow. Je m'en inspire de nouveau dans un des derniers chapitres de cette histoire pour décrire la Guerre du Temps.<p>

**Le passage de «Vous auriez dû la voir!» à «on aurait dit une forêt en flamme» est tiré de l'épisode «Gridlock». C'est le moment où Martha demande au Docteur de lui parler de Gallifrey.

* * *

><p>Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà. Et hop tout de suite, le deuxième chapitre. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

- Quoi ?

_« Sauvez-nous ! »_

- Encore ! Vous avez entendu ?

- Rose, personne ne nous a appelé.

- Je suis sûre d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

Rose allait se diriger vers la source des appels quand le Docteur l'arrêta. Il l'obligea à lui faire face et à le regarder. Il n'y avait eu aucun bruit, aucun appel au secours, il fallait qu'elle s'en rende compte. À moins que ce soit plus que de simples voix ? Poussé par la curiosité et face au regard désespéré de la jeune femme, il opta pour un compromis.

- Rentrons au TARDIS. Elle scannera la planète et si elle détecte un signe de vie, nous irons voir.

Rose acquiesçât et suivit le Docteur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Je suis désolé. Il n'y a rien ici en dehors de nous et de la faune locale.

- Mais je suis sûre d'avoir entendu quelqu'un nous appeler à l'aide. Refaites le scan !

- Rose, je l'ai refait trois fois. Le TARDIS n'a rien trouvé. Il...

- NON ! C'est impossible ! Peut-être que les détecteurs sont mal réglés, peut-être qu'ils ont un dysfonctionnement, peut...

Le Docteur arrêta Rose - qui s'agitait dans tous les sens - et la forçat de nouveau à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Le TARDIS fonctionne parfaitement, Rose ! Il n'y a rien ici ! Rien.

La jeune femme s'était arrêtée et regardait son compagnon avec un air de petite fille grondée.

Il avait déjà vu cet air. Sur le visage de Donna, à Pompéï. Cela l'avait convaincu de sauver la famille Caecilius. Famille dont le descendant direct* avait éteint la lignée, comme cela aurait dû arriver plus de deux mille ans plus tôt. Mais cette fois, le Docteur ne pouvait vraiment rien faire. Se mettant à la place de la fille de son amie, il chercha à la réconforter en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais elle le repoussa et s'enfuit en direction de sa chambre.

La porte claqua derrière elle. Elle se fichait bien de ce qu'avait dit son ami. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait entendu. Et si le Docteur ne la croyait pas ? Eh bien tant pis pour lui. Il passerait à côté d'une aventure. La jeune femme saisit un sac à dos et commença à y fourrer quelques vêtements et de quoi se nourrir pendant quelques jours. Elle irait seule.

Soudain, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, se mit en position fœtale et pleura à chaudes larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait ? Que le Docteur la laisserait faire ? Que le TARDIS pouvait se tromper ? La machine la plus fiable de l'Univers ! Quelle idiote ! Mais elle était certaine d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Comment convaincre le Gallifréen ? Elle n'était pas folle. Pourtant, elle commençait à douter de son esprit. Se pourrait-il que ses incessants voyages aient finis par la perturber et la briser comme le lui avait prédit le Docteur ? Horrifiée par cette constatation, le débit de ses larmes redoubla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard, Rose n'ayant pas pris son dîner, le Gallifréen vint frapper à la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme, armé d'un plateau sur lequel était disposé maladroitement un verre d'eau et deux bananes. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi dur avec la fille de Donna, et espérait réparer les pots cassés. Ne recevant pas de réponse, il réitéra son geste. Toujours rien. Alors, doucement, il ouvrit la porte et passa la tête dans l'embrasure. Le Docteur découvrit la jeune femme endormie. Il entra et déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet.

Puis il s'agenouilla et regarda sa compagne dormir pendant quelques secondes. Elle était tellement semblable à Rose Tyler, et particulièrement dans des moments comme celui-ci. Combien de fois s'était-il glissé dans la chambre jouxtant celle-ci pour regarder Rose Tyler dormir ? Si fortes et pourtant tellement fragiles. Il était toujours époustouflé par la détermination dont tous ses compagnons faisaient preuve, mais celles montrées par Rose Tyler et Rose Noble le laissait toujours béat d'admiration. Comment des êtres aussi délicats pouvaient être aussi forts tout en faisant preuve d'autant de douceur ? Tout en étant si... humains ?

Le Docteur ôta doucement une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage de la jeune femme. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. En parcourant les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la porte, il se rappela pour la énième fois de ne pas s'attacher à Rose comme il le faisait. Il sentait venir quelque chose de néfaste. Mais n'était-ce pas plutôt sa peur que l'histoire se répète ?

- Docteur ?

Bien qu'à peine audible, le Gallifréen avait parfaitement entendu ce murmure. Aussi retourna-t-il s'asseoir à la place qu'il occupait quelques instants plus tôt.

- Pardon de vous avoir réveillée.

- Pas votre faute.

Rose, le regard ensommeillé mais inquiet, le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de reprendre.

- Je ne suis pas folle, n'est-ce pas ? Nos voyages ne m'ont pas détraqué l'esprit ?

- Rooooh, bien sûr que non. Qui vous a mis des idées pareilles en tête ?

- Les voix que j'ai entendu.

- Oubliez ça. On n'a pas arrêté de courir depuis qu'on se connait. C'est le surmenage. Votre corps tire la sonnette d'alarme, et il vaudrait mieux l'écouter. Reposez-vous ! Le TARDIS volera encore un bon moment. Et sans vous détraquer la tête, j'y veillerait personnellement.

Tout en disant ces mots, le Gallifréen s'était levé et commençait à se diriger vers la porte.

- Docteur ?

Il venait à peine d'arriver à la porte, quand ce nouvel appel le fit se retourner.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle lui sourit. Du plus beau sourire qu'elle lui ai jamais offert.

- Pour tout.

Il lui sourit à son tour.

- De rien. Reposez-vous.

Puis il sortit en fermant la porte le plus doucement possible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La jeune femme mit du temps à émerger du sommeil. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, rester sous la couette moelleuse dans laquelle elle s'était enroulée. Timidement, elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil : 6.40 P.M. Elle eu un sursaut - elle avait dormi pas loin de dix-neuf heures d'affilées - mais se reprit très vite. Lorsqu'on voyage dans le temps, on n'est jamais sûr d'arriver à une heure logique. Si ça se trouve elle n'avait dormi que dix minutes. Cependant, le trop grand calme qui régnait dans le vaisseau laissait présumer du contraire.

Bien que toujours épuisée, Rose se leva. La température s'était rafraichit. Ils ne devaient plus se trouver sur Calora. Elle enfila rapidement un jean et un gros pull de laine gris.

La conscience du TARDIS la guida jusqu'à la salle de contrôle... vide ! Elle regarda à travers les grilles du sol, mais ne trouva aucun indice de la présence du Docteur. En se relevant, un léger souffle d'air lui fit tourner la tête, et trouver un bout de papier coincé entre les commandes. Elle était sûre que ce papier ne se trouvait pas là avant. Alors, elle tira dessus, d'abord doucement, puis, voyant qu'il venait facilement, plus fort.

Il était couvert par l'écriture quasi-illisible du Gallifréen. Pour ça, il portait bien son nom. Il écrivait aussi mal qu'un médecin. La jeune femme mit bien dix minutes à tenter de le relire, ou plutôt, à tenter de le déchiffrer.

« N'ai pas voulu vous réveiller. Suis à l'extérieur du TARDIS »

Rose s'approcha de la porte et sortit la tête du vaisseau. Effectivement, le Docteur était là, lui tournant le dos. La jeune femme vint se placer à ses côtés, les bras croisés. L'air était glacial - heureusement que le TARDIS avait légèrement baissé la température à l'intérieur, au moins elle avait pu s'habiller en conséquence - le ciel, d'un gris étrange, promettait de la neige ou de la grêle.

- Ce n'est pas normal.

Rose tourna la tête vers son compagnon. Il avait l'air plongé dans une intense réflexion, mais son visage exprimait aussi un mélange de malaise, d'incompréhension et de dégoût.

- Cette planète était autrefois la plus grande réserve naturelle de l'univers. On y trouvait une grande partie de la faune, de la flore et des minéraux de l'Univers. Et il n'y a plus rien. Plus rien, sauf des cailloux et de la poussière.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- J'ai reçu un appel de détresse.

Le Gallifréen tendit son papier psychique à la jeune femme. Et elle y lut quatre mots. Quatre mots dans lesquels on sentait une souffrance infinie.

« Aidez-nous, par pitié »

_« Aidez-nous, ayez pitié »_

Rose avait l'impression d'entendre ces mots. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant du regard d'où on pouvait les appeler, quand elle se rendit compte que le Docteur ne les entendait pas. Oh non ! Elle entendait encore ces voix, les mêmes que celles qu'elle avait déjà entendu sur Calora.

La jeune femme, voyant que le Gallifréen n'avait rien remarqué de son trouble, préféra ne rien lui dire. Elle voulait d'abord connaitre la raison de son état.

Les deux amis se mirent en marche, bien décidés à obtenir la réponse à leurs questions.

Deux heures plus tard, le Soleil s'était couché, l'air était devenu plus froid qu'à leur arrivée - si tant est que cela soit encore possible - mais ils n'avaient rencontré aucune habitation.

- Docteur, on va marcher encore longtemps ? Mes pieds commencent à geler.

- Si ce n'est que commencer, vous n'avez pas de quoi vous inquiéter. Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera quelque chose au détour d'un chemin.

Soudain un petit groupe, encapuchonné et armé d'armes aussi diverses que râteaux, poêles à frire ou aiguilles à tricoter, leur barra la route. Levant les mains, le Docteur se pencha vers Rose.

- Vous voyez ! Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ?

La jeune femme ne fut pas sensible au trait d'humour de son compagnon. Elle gardait son attention fixée sur l'agresseur le plus proche d'elle. Celui-ci portait un long couteau de cuisine et Rose ne voulait surtout pas en tester le fil.

- Nous sommes des voyageurs, nous ne sommes pas armés. Nous passions par là et nous avons décidé de nous arrêter sur votre belle planète.

Le Gallifréen jeta un regard alentour avant de reprendre.

- Enfin avant qu'elle devienne ainsi. Donc, que faisons-nous ? Personnellement, je pense qu'un thé serait le bienvenu. Ma compagne est gelée et j'aime être à l'aise pour parler, de préférence quand je sais qui j'ai en face de moi.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers celui qui était le plus proche de Rose. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'inconnu ôta sa capuche. Et les deux compagnons découvrirent une femme.

- Vous dites connaitre la beauté d'antan de notre planète. Mais cela fait plus d'une centaine d'années que cette beauté n'est plus. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

Le couteau se rapprocha du cou de Rose. Il avait attiré l'attention du Docteur, dont le regard passait de l'arme à sa propriétaire. Cependant, il garda un ton calme pour répondre.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler à quelqu'un qui me menace.

- Ce n'est pas vous que je menace, mais votre amie.

- Pour moi c'est pareil. Alors faites très attention.

Le couteau s'avança encore. Par réflexe, la jeune femme leva le menton pour se donner quelques millimètres de marge supplémentaire entre sa peau et la lame.

- Je vous conseille d'arrêter ça tout de suite si vous voulez des réponses.

La voix était calme, mais le ton glacé et le regard noir qui fusillait leur agresseur poussa celle-ci à ramener son arme à son côté, sans pour autant la rengainer.

- Merci. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Alyse Hagan.

- Enchanté. Je me nomme John Smith, botaniste. Et voici mon assistante, Rose Noble.

- Comment puis-je vous croire ?

Le Docteur sortit de sa poche son papier psychique qu'il tendit à son interlocutrice. Après un rapide examen, celle-ci lui rendit sa pochette, visiblement peu convaincue.

- Ce papier est blanc. Qui êtes-vous ?

Le Gallifréen décida de jouer franc-jeu.

- Résistante au papier psychique. Je suis impressionné. Peu de personnes en sont capables. Je suis le Docteur.

À l'annonce de son nom, une tempête de murmures s'empara de la petite assemblée. Ils s'arrêtèrent dès qu'Alyse prit la parole.

- Le Docteur ? Celui des légendes ? Le Prince du Temps, celui qui amène la tempête ? Alors vous avez eu notre message. Vous êtes venu nous sauver ?

Le Docteur et Rose se regardèrent. Une totale incompréhension se lisait sur leur visage. Les mains toujours levées, ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers Alyse.

- Euh... Oui à toutes les questions ?

Soulagés, Alyse et son gang rangèrent leurs armes.

- Le ciel soit loué, nous avons été entendus. Venez, nous allons vous expliquer. Le village n'est qu'à une demi-heure de marche.

Alyse se mit en marche et leur fit signe de les suivre. Les deux amis baissèrent alors les mains et suivirent le petit groupe. Une heure plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas atteint le village. Alyse et son escorte s'arrêtaient souvent - trop souvent au goût de Rose - pour écouter les bruits de la nuit. La température baissant toujours, la fille de Donna se mit à claquer des dents. Elle tenta de réchauffer ses doigts glacés en soufflant dessus, en vain. L'air qu'elle soufflait refroidissait instantanément au contact de l'air. Voyant cela, le Gallifréen se débarrassa prestement de son manteau et le posa sur les épaules de son amie. Mais celle-ci tenta de protester.

- N-n-n-non m-m-merci. Ça v-v-v-v-va al-l-ler.

- Vous êtes gelée. Encore un peu, et vous aller vous transformer en statue de glace.

- E-e-e-e-t vou-ou-ous ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je pourrais marcher des jours dans un froid polaire. Que dis-je ? Des mois !

Rose sourit. Elle était trop frigorifiée pour rire de ses bêtises.

- C'est la deuxième fois que vous vous débarrassez de votre manteau pour moi. Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Vous allez en faire une habitude si ça continu comme ça.

- Si ça peut vous éviter de tomber malade. J'ai une pénurie de médicaments à l'infirmerie.

Rose sourit de nouveau et ne protesta plus. Elle s'emmitoufla consciencieusement dans le vêtement et bénit le fait qu'il soit si long.

Ils marchèrent encore une demi-heure et les premières maisons apparurent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous attablés devant des tasses de thé fumantes. Les membres du groupe s'étaient regroupés près d'Alyse et avaient également ôté leurs capes, révélant ainsi leur visage. Des femmes ! C'étaient toutes des femmes ! Et elles observaient le Docteur et sa compagne comme on regarderait des bêtes de foire.

Au bout d'un moment, la plus jeune du groupe prit en pitié Rose - qui ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer - et l'emmena à l'étage. C'est alors qu'Alyse se décida à prendre la parole.

- Vous allez nous aider, n'est-ce pas ?

- Expliquez-moi d'abord une chose. Où sont les hommes ? Je n'en ai vu aucun en traversant le village.

- Ce sont eux le problème.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine. Alors, verdict?<p>

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou, me revoilà! Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été assez occupée en début de semaine. Aller hop, la suite.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

À l'étage, la jeune villageoise avait entreprit de vêtir Rose de vêtements plus chauds.

- Le temps est rude ici pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude. Mais je n'ai jamais vu personne porter une tenue aussi légère. D'où venez-vous pour pouvoir vous habiller ainsi ?

- Je viens d-d-d-d-d-de loin. Je ne sais pas exactement où dans l'U-u-u-u-nivers, mais je sais que c'est loin d'ici. Nos hivers sont pl-pl-plus doux.

- Ce doit être agréable. Voilà, bientôt vous vous sentirez mieux.

La jeune femme avait terminé de vêtir la fille de Donna. Celle-ci portait un épais pantalon de laine blanche qui lui collait à la peau. Elle avait gardé son pull de laine, mais, par dessus, venait une longue et ample robe faite d'un tissu lie de vin semblable à du tweed. Des bottes fourrées et une cape de toile noire vinrent compléter la tenue. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose se sentait parfaitement bien.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Kira. Kira Malo. Mais bientôt ce sera Kira Toresco.

Son visage était radieux. Tout son être rayonnait à l'idée de ce mariage.

- C'est prévu pour quand ?

- Dans dix jours. Ils ne me reste plus que quelques bijoux à ajouter à ma robe.

Rose se sentait aussi excitée que Kira. Elle avait toujours aimé les mariages, et particulièrement leur préparation. Elle tenait ça de sa mère. Ce qui pouvait être assez surprenant, Donna ayant toujours été malheureuse en mariage. Cependant, toutes les femmes de sa famille avaient toujours été folles de mariage.

- Je peux voir la robe ? Si ça ne contrarie pas vos traditions, bien sûr.

La future mariée, tout sourire, se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit une magnifique robe blanche. On aurait pu jurer qu'elle était faite dans un nuage. Kira détailla à Rose les significations de chaque ornementation.

- Et cette broche, c'est ma meilleure amie qui me l'a prêtée. Pour me porter chance. Le voile a été acheté spécialement pour le mariage. La tiare qui le tiendra me viens de ma mère, qui le tenait elle-même de la sienne. Elle se transmet de génération en génération depuis 200 ans.

Soudain, on entendit une course frénétique à l'extérieur et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Kira, et Rose vit clairement que le cœur de la jeune femme s'était serré, tant la peur d'une mauvaise nouvelle était grande. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait imaginer ce qui pouvait causer une telle frayeur chez la future mariée. Celle-ci déposa la robe sur le lit et sortit de la pièce, suivie de Rose.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Que se passe-t-il ?

La nouvelle arrivante, essoufflée, pris la place que le Docteur mis à sa disposition, et inspira plusieurs fois avant de prendre la parole.

- Un autre a disparu Alyse.

- Qui ?

- Ivan.

- Nooooooon !

Ce cri, déchirant de désespoir, avait été poussé par Kira. Elle s'effondra au sol, en larmes. Rose tenta vainement de la soutenir, jusqu'à ce qu'une dizaine de femmes viennent la remplacer auprès de l'éplorée. Alors la jeune femme rejoignit le Docteur.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Les hommes du village disparaissent tous les uns après les autres.

Tout en disant cela, le Gallifréen passa son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais Rose, plus rapide, lui barra le passage.

- Et où allez-vous ?

- Suivre la piste laissée par Ivan.

- Je viens avec vous !

- Hors de question. Vous restez ici !

Le Docteur tenta de contourner la jeune femme, mais celle-ci se plaça de nouveau devant lui.

- Qui vous dit qu'il y a une trace ? Si je viens avec vous et qu'il n'y a rien, vous n'aurez pas à venir ici pour moi.

- Il n'y rarement aucune trace.

En disant ces mots, il essaya une nouvelle fois de la contourner. Et une nouvelle fois, Rose se plaça devant lui. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et préférait la savoir loin du champ de bataille. Mais il n'aurait jamais le courage de le lui avouer.

- Et si vous vous faites prendre ?

- Alors vous me serez plus utile ici.

- Mmmmiiiiip! Mauvaise réponse, homme de l'espace.

Il réessaya l'autre côté. Mais sans succès.

- Je vous serais plus utile là-bas. Croyez-moi !

Et pour être sûre qu'il ne partirait pas sans elle, elle se colla à la porte d'entrée. Le regard agacé du Docteur rencontra celui déterminé de Rose. Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Cinq minutes d'un silence rompu seulement par les sanglots de Kira.

- Rose !

- Docteur !

Finalement, le Gallifréen céda. Même s'il lui avait faussé compagnie - ce qui aurait été on ne peut plus simple en passant par la porte de derrière - elle l'aurais suivi. Au moins, en l'acceptant à ses côtés, il pouvait veiller à sa sécurité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La maison d'Ivan était la plus isolée du village. La décoration, simple et sobre, était égayée par quelques bibelots présents pour le mariage. C'était une maison où il y faisait bon vivre. Seuls une chaise renversée et un bol brisé sur le sol témoignaient de l'incident qui avait eu lieu quelques temps plus tôt.

Insensibles à tout cela, le Docteur et Rose cherchaient des indices, le premier avec son fidèle tournevis, la seconde, avec ses yeux.

- Je capte un très faible rayonnement énergétique. Mais vu la quantité, on devrait tout de même en trouver des traces.

- Beurk ! Vous voulez dire quelque chose comme ça ?

Rose venait de marcher dans une espèce de purée verdâtre. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était absolument infâme. Aussi, la jeune femme attrapa le morceau de tissu le plus proche, et entreprit de nettoyer sa botte. Le Gallifréen s'était accroupi à côté de la chose. Il y plongea un doigt qu'il porta ensuite à sa bouche pour goûter. Rose était écœurée.

- Vous êtes aussi infâme que les propriétaires de ce... cette... de ça.

- Un goût métallique. C'est du sang. On dirait que notre ami s'est débattu. Et ça date d'environ cinq heures. Le sang commence à coaguler.

- En quoi cela peut-il nous aider ? Vous avez identifié l'agresseur ?

- Non. Ce sang m'est parfaitement inconnu. Et c'est assez inquiétant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je connais toutes les espèces de l'Univers. Mais il n'a pas été soigné ici. Donc sa blessure doit laisser des traces.

Et effectivement, Rose trouva le même sang - en quantité moindre - un peu plus loin dans la maison. Alors ils suivirent la piste, le Docteur ouvrant la marche, son tournevis à la main pour ne pas perdre la trace. Malgré leurs efforts, la piste s'arrêta au pied d'un grand bâtiment sombre. La hauteur des tours et des remparts, les créneaux et les meurtrières, la noirceur des murs, c'était l'exacte réplique du château du Chevalier Noir. Où du moins, c'était l'idée que Rose s'en faisait.

Ils longèrent la muraille jusqu'à une vieille porte rouillée. Cette porte, la jeune femme ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Le lierre et les mauvaises herbes la cachait trop bien. C'est le Docteur qui la trouva. Rose nota mentalement de demander à son ami comment il avait fait pour la voir. Encore un comment à ajouter à la longue liste déjà existante.

Un coup de tournevis sonique et la porte fut ouverte, laissant place au couloir le plus sombre que Rose ai jamais vu. Il y régnait la même odeur abominable de sang. Le Gallifréen sortit une torche de la poche de son manteau et ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir. Immédiatement, les deux amis furent agressés par un froid polaire, comme si ils avaient pénétré dans un congélateur.

Au bout d'un moment, la fille de Donna eut comme une impression de déjà-vu. Cet endroit lui était familier. Alors qu'elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs, une nouvelle migraine pointa son nez. Un flash et elle sut.

- On dirait l'antre des Cybermen! Vous croyez qu'ils sont derrière tout ça ?

- Les carcasses métalliques en moins. Je doute de leur implication dans cette affaire. Ça fait plus de cent ans que la planète est dans cet état. Ils auraient été des milliers à arpenter les rues. Or nous n'en avons croisé aucun. De plus, ils enlèveraient des hommes et des femmes indifféremment. Enfin, il faudrait d'abord qu'ils arrivent à sortir du Voïd.

Soudain le Docteur s'arrêta et se tourna vers Rose.

- Attendez ! Qui vous a parlé des Cybermen ?

- Docteur, attention !

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, le choc l'assomma et il s'effondra au sol. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Rose, qui subit le même sort.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le noir, elle ne vit que le noir. Était-elle devenu aveugle ? Elle cligna plusieurs fois et sa vue s'adapta à la pénombre environnante. Rose était allongée sur un sol granuleux. Doucement elle s'assit et palpa son crâne. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une protubérance douloureuse. La jeune femme grimaça. Elle avait hérité d'une bosse de la taille d'une balle de golf.

Son regard détailla la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les murs semblaient faits de la même pierre que celle des remparts. La présence de mousse et de champignons dans les joints n'étaient que l'expression de l'humidité ambiante. La seule percée dans les murs de cette cellule - en dehors de la minuscule meurtrière mal orientée - était la lourde porte à l'opposé de la pièce. Bien que moisie, les nombreux barreaux qui la ceignait ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa solidité. À quelques pas à peine de la porte gisait une ombre, allongée sur le sol. Une ombre qui semblait familière à la jeune femme. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Le Docteur.

Inquiète, Rose tenta de se lever. Et tomba. À quatre pattes, titubant, la jeune femme le rejoignit. Il reprenait connaissance quand elle arriva près de lui.

- Arrrgh! Ma tête !

- Docteur ! Vous allez bien ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux. Et vous ?

- Ça va.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus. La porte s'était ouverte avec fracas, laissant apparaitre deux géants tout en muscles. Par réflexe, le Gallifréen se plaça devant son amie. Mais il ne put rien contre la force herculéenne des deux mastodontes. Ceux-ci attrapèrent chacun un prisonnier et les trainèrent à travers un nombre incalculable de couloirs, tous aussi sombres les uns que les autres. Seules quelques torches à la croisée de deux couloirs amenaient un peu de lumière. Mais en quantité trop faible pour réellement vaincre l'ombre. Malgré cela, les torches permirent à Rose de remarquer que son geôlier était blessé au bras. Une longue estafilade verdâtre. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Docteur, et celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il l'avait également remarqué.

Après un énième changement de direction, ils arrivèrent devant une porte qui semblait exsuder d'une lumière vive.

Tellement vive que le Docteur et Rose durent fermer les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux gorilles les poussèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce et la porte se referma derrière eux avec un bruit de porte de prison.

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois. J'espère que ça vous a plu (Review ?). À la prochaine!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou. Me revoilà après une semaine bien occupée. Allez, tout de suite un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

Lorsque leur vue s'adapta, ils découvrirent une vaste pièce dorée. L'architecture semblait dalek, mais certains éléments venaient d'une ou plusieurs civilisations différentes.

Rose se tourna vers le Docteur, et celui-ci paraissait troublé. Son regard était rivé sur un point à l'autre bout de la pièce. Alors Rose l'imita. Et elle vit trois hommes assis chacun sur un trône qui paraissait fait de la même pierre noire que celle qui constituait le château. Le siège du milieu semblait plus avancé que les deux autres, et ce fut son propriétaire qui leur fit signe de se rapprocher.

Le Docteur se montrait méfiant, mais il s'exécuta tout de même. La jeune femme le suivit de très près.

Les trois hommes observèrent longuement les deux étrangers, même après qu'ils aient arrêté de marcher. Puis, au bout de minutes interminables, celui du milieu se leva et s'adressa uniquement au Gallifréen, ignorant totalement Rose.

- Qui êtes-vous et que venez vous faire en notre Royaume ?

- Votre Royaume ? Il n'y a jamais eu de roi ou de reine ici. Pas même un roitelet et encore moins un empereur. Et pourtant, ça fait longtemps que je viens ici. Non, je...

- Ne nous faites pas perdre notre temps.

- Oh désolé ! Loin de moi cette idée. On m'a souvent dit que je parlais trop. C'est peut-être un défaut, mais j'adore ça. Quand vous voulez connaitre quelqu'un, quel est le plus simple moyen de découvrir qui il est ? Hmmm ? Parler, parler, parler, parler et encore parler.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé, mais soit, nous allons suivre votre méthode. Répondez-nous et nous vous éclairerons.

- Oh je ne suis qu'un botaniste. Je me présente, John Smith. Et voici mon assistante, Miss Noble.

Le Docteur accompagna ses paroles d'un vaste geste en direction de Rose. Cependant, l'homme continua à ignorer la jeune femme et à se focaliser sur le Gallifréen.

- Cela fait cent ans que la flore a disparu de ce monde. Quelle est la véritable raison de votre venue ici ?

- Eh bien, je n'ai plus grand-chose à étudier, donc nous allons repartir. Merci de votre hospitalité.

Le Docteur allait faire demi-tour, mais il s'arrêta brusquement et son visage se crispa. Son interrogateur s'était rapproché du Gallifréen. Ce dernier commença à grimacer de douleur. Le regard de Rose passait de l'un à l'autre des deux hommes. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Le Docteur semblait souffrir le martyr, mais que lui faisait-on subir ? Soudain, les genoux de son ami cédèrent et il se retrouva à terre, le regard soudé à cet étrange personnage.

- Docteur !

Le cri avait jailli tout seul de sa bouche, sans que la jeune femme n'ai pu le retenir. L'homme qui se prenait pour un roi fit alors beaucoup plus attention à elle. Et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia. Les iris de leur interrogateur s'étaient dilatés jusqu'à masquer entièrement ses pupilles. Il l'observa quelques minutes et commença à s'approcher d'elle. Le Docteur reprenait difficilement sa respiration.

- Laissez-la ! Elle ne peut rien vous dire.

- Au contraire ! Pourquoi l'avoir appelé Docteur ?

- Parce que c'est un botaniste. C'est un éminent professeur.

L'inconnu la scruta quelques centièmes de secondes. Et la réponse que Rose lui avait fourni n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. À moins que le mensonge puisse se lire sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Menteuse !

Alors se fut comme si une main enflammée s'introduisait dans la tête de Rose et se frayait un chemin en triturant son cerveau. La jeune femme se sentit tomber à genoux et s'entendit hurler. Mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Elle entendit le Docteur hurler son nom. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit se précipiter vers elle et être arrêté par un de leurs gardien. D'où sortait-il celui-là ? Elle croyait pourtant qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

- Nous sommes les Érudits. Nous savons tout. Rien ne peut nous être caché.

Il se désintéressa de la jeune femme qui s'effondra au sol, abrutie de douleur.

- Ne nous mentez pas Docteur. Voyez où ça mène. Certes, cela ne vous arrivera pas, vos barrières psychiques sont puissantes. Cependant, elles ne sont pas infranchissables. Celles de votre amie, en revanche, sont plus faibles. Et fragilisées à ce que j'ai pu en voir. Alors pourquoi me fatiguer avec vous quand je peux me servir aussi facilement auprès de votre petite assistante ?

En disant ces mots, il montra dédaigneusement la pauvre Rose qui se relevait péniblement.

- Laissez-la ! Elle ne vous apprendra rien.

- Juste des mots, Docteur. Ne vous fatiguez pas à me répéter les mêmes mots qui sonnent faux. Vous seriez surpris de savoir ce qu'elle peut nous apprendre. Rose Noble, fille de Donna. Une de vos ancienne compagne si je ne m'abuse ? Et vous, Doc-teur. John Smith n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt. Je ne sais pas encore d'où vous venez, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Et il me reste encore tant à découvrir. Oh ! Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ?

Le visage du Docteur s'était fermé et son regard s'était durci.

- Je vous préviens, ce qui suivra sera votre faute.

L'Érudit sourit d'un sourire diabolique. Et retourna s'asseoir sur son trône.

- Emmenez-le avec les autres. La main-d'oeuvre ne cesse de diminuer. Un peu de sang neuf ne fera pas de mal. Quant à elle ! Je veux l'avoir à portée de main. Enfermez-la dans une des cellules qui jouxtent la salle du trône.

Le gorille qui retenait le Docteur l'entraina vers la porte, tandis qu'un autre mastodonte trainait Rose plus qu'il ne la portait. Le Gallifréen réussit à se contorsionner de manière à pouvoir parler à Rose.

La douleur dans le crâne de la jeune femme était encore particulièrement vive, aussi eut-elle du mal à se concentrer sur ce que son ami lui disait. Une fois qu'ils furent séparés, elle ne put faire attention au chemin qu'on lui faisait emprunter, son cerveau était comme anesthésié par l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'est que le trajet n'avait pas été long. En tout cas, moins long qu'à l'aller.

Le garde la jeta au sol sans ménagement et sortit. Rose resta étendue par terre, les yeux fermés. La tiédeur du sol d'or - ça ne pouvait être que de l'or - calmèrent quelque peu les battements furieux de son crâne. La brûlure était semblable à celle que l'on pouvait ressentir brièvement lorsqu'un Dalek vous tuait. Surprise par cette réflexion, la jeune femme ouvrit brutalement les yeux et fut aveuglée par la clarté de la pièce intégralement dorée. Le même or couvrait les murs, le plafond et le sol. Il était impossible de se situer précisément dans cette pièce. Elle avait l'impression de flotter. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et le fil de ses réflexions. La jeune femme avait clairement été enfermée ici pour être déboussolée.

Toutefois, la question principale revint à l'avant-plan. Comment savait-elle ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand un Dalek vous tirait dessus ? Certes, lors de sa première aventure avec le Docteur, elle était montée dans un vaisseau dalek, mais on ne lui avait pas tirer dessus. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'un Dalek tuait de cette manière ? Personne n'était mort sur le vaisseau.

Les battements de son crâne reprirent de plus belle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le Docteur fut jeté - sans plus de ménagement que son amie - dans ce qui semblait être une cellule identique à celle dans laquelle il avait repris connaissance quelques temps plus tôt.

Petit à petit, sa vue s'adapta à l'obscurité ambiante. Ce ne furent pas quatre murs que le Gallifréen découvrit, mais une espèce de grotte. L'une après l'autre, des silhouettes sortirent de derrière des appendices rocheux.

- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur.

Comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, la simple évocation de son nom provoqua une vive agitation dans l'assemblée. Après plusieurs minutes d'un débat vigoureux - dont le Docteur était exclu - une silhouette plus haute que les autres sortit de l'ombre.

- Le Docteur ? Comment être sûr de ce que vous avancez ? Nous vous avons attendu si longtemps. Trop longtemps. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont perdu espoir.

- Je suis le Docteur. Je suis ici pour vous aider.

L'inconnu resta silencieux quelques instants - probablement pour prendre le temps d'analyser ce que le Docteur venait de dire - et il reprit la parole.

- Ce que vous dites est facile à dire. Toutes les légendes vantent la grande bonté du Docteur. Vous pourriez être n'importe qui.

- Oh vous les humains ! Vous êtes trop méfiants. Au moins, Alyse m'a cru.

- C'est Alyse qui vous envoie ? Alyse Hagan ?

- Yep !

Aussitôt, l'inconnu se détendit.

- Pardonnez-moi, Docteur. Mais ils nous font si souvent miroiter votre arrivée sans qu'elle se réalise. Nous voir souffrir leur fait extrêmement plaisir. Je suis Ivan Toresco.

- Le dernier à avoir disparu du village.

- C'est exact. Cela fait une journée que je suis ici à creuser.

- Silence là-dedans ! Remettez-vous au travail. Sinon vous serez privés de nourriture pendant trois jours.

Ivan entraina le Docteur vers le fond de la grotte et lui tendit une pioche.

- Tenez Docteur. On doit creuser pour ses « Majestés ».

Les guillemets étaient parfaitement perceptibles dans la voix du villageois.

- Je vais tout faire pour vous aider. Racontez-moi tout depuis le début.

- Vous avez un plan ?

Le Gallifréen saisit la pioche, la leva et frappa le mur.

- Pas vraiment. Mais vous sortirez de là.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose hurlait de douleur. Il était revenu, l'homme de la salle, et de nouveau, il fouillait la moindre de ses pensées. Et à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'ériger des murs entre son esprit et la main de feu, celle-ci envoyait balader les premiers, lui causant à chaque fois une douleur plus violente que la précédente.

- Il ne sert à rien de me résister, Rose Noble. Vous n'êtes pas assez forte pour me cacher vos souvenirs. Je finirais par me les approprier. Plus vous résisterez, plus vous souffrirez. Ouvrez le verrou qui bloque vos souvenirs !

- Allez...au...Diable ! Vous devrez...d'abord...me tuer !

- Pourquoi, vous tuerais-je ? Vous avez encore des choses à m'apprendre. Je sais déjà que votre ami n'est pas humain et qu'il est le dernier de son espèce. Mais soit, vos cris me fatiguent. J'accèderais à votre vœu.

La pression était telle que Rose crut perdre connaissance. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien hormis la profonde douleur que subissait son crâne. Quelque chose de chaud s'écoula le long de ses lèvres avant de s'écraser au sol. Soudain, l'Érudit relâcha la pression et la jeune femme s'écroula au sol.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Il y a un peu plus de cent ans, une météorite s'est écrasée en détruisant de nombreuses espèces végétales et animales. Quelques jours après, trois hommes sont arrivés en nous disant qu'ils savaient comment nous aider pour rendre sa beauté à notre planète. Nos ancêtres les ont cru et ont accepté de les suivre. Depuis, régulièrement, les hommes de notre village se font enlever pour venir creuser ici.

- Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison creuser la terre pendant plus de cent ans?

- D'anciens écrits se transmettent de « générations » en « génération », en donnant la raison.

Le Docteur - qui s'était appuyé sur sa pioche pour réfléchir - sortit de sa torpeur.

- Oh pardon ! Je réfléchissais à voix haute. Mauvaise habitude. Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?

- D'anciens écrits rapportent que leurs « Majestés » cherchent de minuscules particules de feu solide. Ce serait la source de leur pouvoir.

- Vos écrits disent-ils à quoi ressemblait le trou d'impact ?

- Très large et très profond. Plusieurs mètres, peut-être même plusieurs kilomètres. Avec une espèce de liquide pâteux au fond qui imprégnait la terre petit à petit.

Le Gallifréen se plongea dans une intense réflexion, ponctuée par les bruits de pioches alentour. Soudain, un des mineurs demanda à tout le monde de se rassembler.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Ivan, on leur donne ou on le cache avec les autres ?

Ivan se tourna vers leur nouveau compagnon d'infortune.

- Docteur ? À vous de choisir !

- Vous savez ce qu'ils en font ?

- Pas exactement. On sait juste que parfois, ils choisissent quelques-uns parmi nous. Après, les malheureux deviennent leurs chiens de garde : loyaux et dévoués.

Le Docteur, sans un mot, saisit les objets que tenait le mineur - un bout de métal extrêmement déformé et ce qui ressemblait à une balle vaguement dorée, déformée elle aussi - et les scanna avec son tournevis sonique. Le premier résultat qui tomba fut celui de la balle.

- Une ornementation dalek ! Encore eux ! Je les retrouverais donc toujours sur...

Le deuxième résultat venait de sortir. Et il ne devait pas être bon, vu le visage du Docteur.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Aidez-moi à déplier ce bout de métal !

Les mineurs s'empressèrent de lui donner un coup de main. Certains utilisaient leur pioche comme pied de biche, d'autres apportaient des bougies pour ramollir le métal, le Docteur accélérant le processus avec son tournevis. Une fois dépliée, le Gallifréen demanda de la lumière pour examiner la feuille métallique. On lui tendit trois bougies et il sortit une torche de la poche de son manteau.

- Non ! C'est impossible !

-On pouvait voir sur la feuille une sorte de symbole de l'infini stylisé. Ce symbole tenait parfaitement dans un cercle. En dehors de ce dernier était inscrit un petit symbole composé d'hexagones et de cercles.

- Docteur ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Le Gallifréen s'était maintenant adossé à un mur, la tête entre les mains.

- L'ambulance 8 ! Le point de départ !

* * *

><p>Voilà. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. À la semaine prochaine. Review, please !<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous. Me revoici avec l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

Rose venait de reprendre connaissance. Son crâne la faisait toujours souffrir et une partie de sa joue baignait dans une petite flaque de sang. Elle porta la main à son visage et ses doigts rencontrèrent une croûte de sang séché sous son nez, et qui semblait provenir également de son oreille. Il ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau. Elle ne survivrait pas à une prochaine fouille, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle devait faire quelque chose si elle voulait s'en sortir. Péniblement, la jeune femme se traina vers un mur et s'y adossa. Ce simple geste lui avait donné le vertige. Jamais elle n'arriverait à sortir seule d'ici. Désespérée, elle se mit à pleurer, ses sanglots ravivant la douleur de son crâne.

La brûlure était aussi forte que celle provoquée par un Pyroville. Pyroville ? Comment pouvait-elle connaitre cet extra-terrestre ? Le Docteur ne lui en avait jamais parlé, Rose en était certaine. Alors, comment ? Une image de Donna lui apparut soudainement. Sa mère portait une étrange robe mauve. Celle-ci ressemblait énormément à une toge romaine ! Mais ce qui frappa Rose était le visage de Donna. Il ruisselait de larmes et le regard de sa mère était remplit d'incompréhension. Elle suppliait.

_« - Docteur ! »_

Les larmes de la jeune femme redoublèrent. C'était probablement la dernière fois qu'elle verrait sa mère aussi clairement. Et elle n'était même pas réellement là. Comment réagirait-elle quand elle apprendrait la mort de sa fille ? Et son arrière-grand-père ? Elle n'osait l'imaginer.

Le Docteur lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, qu'il la retrouverait. Mais, petit à petit, elle perdait espoir. Alors, elle fit mentalement ses adieux.

Absorbée par ses macabres pensées, Rose ne remarqua pas la grille d'aération se lever et laisser place à une frêle silhouette. Celle-ci entra silencieusement dans la cellule, regarda autour d'elle et se dirigea vers Rose.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- L'ambulance 8 ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Ce bout de métal provient de ma planète d'origine. Il s'agit d'un morceau de l'ambulance 8. Vers la fin de la Guerre du Temps, quand nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous ne pourrions pas la gagner, nous avons décidé d'envoyer certains habitants de la Citadelle vers une planète sur laquelle nous pourrions vivre en paix. À son arrivée, elle devait nous faire parvenir un message. Nous ne l'avons jamais reçu. Dorénavant, je sais pourquoi. Les Daleks ont intercepté l'ambulance. Aucun des deux n'en a réchappé. Et les débris de la bataille se sont perdus dans le temps et l'espace. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écrasent ici il y a cent ans. Le liquide pâteux au fond du cratère était formé des restes des vaisseaux, mais également des restes des Daleks et des Seigneurs du Temps qui les occupaient. Les hommes qui vous ont offert leur aide étaient les Érudits. Ils devaient être de simples visiteurs venus visiter votre planète. Leur curiosité a dû les pousser à s'approcher du cratère et des restes. Ils les ont probablement touché et ont hérité de l'esprit de stratégie des Seigneurs du Temps et de la cruauté des Daleks. Ils sont des victimes, autant que vous.

Un souffle de protestation s'éleva dans la foule.

- Comment peuvent-ils être des victimes ?

- Ils nous enlèvent et nous réduisent en esclavage !

Ivan leva la main. Ce simple geste réduisit tout le monde au silence.

- Docteur, si les Érudits sont des humains, il ne devrait pas être difficile de les détrôner.

- Beaucoup d'entre vous sont trop faibles pour se battre.

Le Gallifréen commença à s'agiter en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il marmonnait et parfois, poussait un cri de joie avant d'écarter presque immédiatement l'idée qu'il venait d'effleurer.

- Réfléchi... Comment les amener ici ?... Mais bien sûr ! Ivan, comment sont choisis ceux qui les servent ?

- Ce sont ceux qui ont tenté de se révolter, pourquoi ?

Aussitôt, le Docteur renversa pioches et autres outils. Il en envoya également quelques-uns sur la porte de leur geôle.

- Gardes ! Je refuse de travailler comme un ver de terre. Aller ! Venez me chercher ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Les gardes ne se firent pas attendre longtemps. Ils arrivèrent presque immédiatement. Le Docteur se tourna vers Ivan.

- Prenez ceci. Il est déjà pré-réglé. Vous n'aurez qu'à le diriger vers la porte et appuyer sur le bouton jusqu'à ce que vous entendiez le déverrouillage.

Déjà, on l'entrainait hors de la grotte.

- Docteur, que faites-vous ?

- Je dois essayer de leur parler.

Et la porte se referma sur le Gallifréen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La silhouette s'agenouilla près de Rose et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sursauta et prit une position de défense. Si elle devait mourir, ce ne serait pas sans se battre.

- Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait Rose. Je suis une amie.

- Comment en être sûre ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas avec ces pourritures ?

- Parce qu'ils m'ont pris mon fiancé.

Cette information semblait vouloir se frayer un chemin dans le cerveau de Rose, mais sans succès. Elle avait trop mal pour chercher les réponses. La jeune femme se contenta de dévisager l'ombre. Cette dernière attendit quelques instants, puis, voyant que la jeune femme n'avait aucune réaction, elle ôta le capuchon qui lui masquait le visage.

- Kira !

Rose s'effondra dans ses bras.

- Par tous les cieux ! Mais que vous ont-ils fait ? Venez, il faut vous sortir d'ici.

Kira souleva la jeune femme et l'entraina vers la bouche d'aération ouverte, moitié la soutenant, moitié la tirant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Vous refusez de vous soumettre Docteur ?

- Je sais qui vous êtes !

L'Érudit éclata de rire.

- Vous savez qui je suis ? Vous avez la mémoire courte Docteur ! C'est moi-même qui vous l'ai dit. Mais, et si vous, vous vous présentiez ? Votre nom m'est familier. Je sais que vous êtes le dernier de votre espèce. Votre amie nous en a appris beaucoup.

Les cœurs du Docteur se serrèrent. L'évocation de Rose lui fit peur. Qu'avaient-ils fait d'elle ? Pourvu qu'ils ne l'ai pas tuée. Il prit le temps de digérer l'information avant de reprendre.

- Connaissez-vous la Guerre du Temps?

- Ne cherchez pas à éviter la question Docteur !

- Savez-vous comment elle a fini ?

- Elle n'est pas terminée.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Alors comment expliquez-vous que je sois le dernier de mon espèce ?

- La Guerre a fait de nombreuses victimes.

- C'est moi qui ai brûlé Gallifrey.

- Gallifrey ne peut avoir été détruite. C'est impossible.

Le visage de l'Érudit se décomposa. Le Gallifréen enchaîna.

- Elle a disparu. Pleurez vos frères.

- Les Seigneurs du Temps ne sont pas nos frères !

- Seriez-vous Daleks ? Remarquez, ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous essaieriez de prendre forme humaine.

- Stoppez vos infamies ! Nous n'avons rien à faire avec les Daleks. Ils vous ont fait brûler notre planète, Gallifrey.

L'Érudit s'arrêta devant cette contradiction. Le Docteur, lui, jubilait intérieurement.

- Alors qui êtes-vous ? Hum ? Décidez-vous.

- Nous sommes les Érudits !

- Oh oui ! Mi-Seigneurs du Temps, mi-Daleks. Aussi intelligents que les premiers, aussi cruels que les seconds. Je vous parais familier, mais vous n'avez pas pu me sentir. Tout comme moi. L'essence des Seigneurs du Temps s'estompe peu à peu, alors que celle des Daleks prend le dessus. De plus, il n'y a que vous à me parler. Vos deux compères sont trop faibles pour le faire, n'est-ce-pas ? Ils sont presque morts, vidés de leur essence. C'est pour cette raison que vous faites creuser les villageois. Pour extraire des débris le peu d'essence des enfants de Gallifrey qu'ils pourraient encore contenir. Je me trompe ?

L'Érudit s'était assis et ne répondit pas.

- Mais vous voulez d'abord tester cette essence. Pas une mauvaise idée. Quand on voit ce qu'elle donne sur vos sbires !

- Que voulez-vous, Docteur ?

- Que vous laissiez ces gens en paix. Je peux vous trouver une planète où vous vivrez en paix. Vous pourrez construire une planète à votre image.

- Vous feriez ça pour nous Docteur ? Vraiment ?

- Faites-moi confiance ! Je suis le Docteur.

- Vous ne gagnerez pas, DOC-TEUR!

Les Érudits commençaient à agir de façon complètement contradictoire. Le Docteur les regarda quelques instants, effaré, avant de partir en courant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose et Kira avançaient lentement. Kira ne pouvant aider Rose à avancer dans les conduits d'aération, elles étaient remontées dans les couloirs. Plusieurs fois, elles avaient croisé des gardes, mais ceux-ci semblaient comme fous, cherchant à s'entre-tuer. Aussi passaient-elles devant eux en se faisant les plus discrètes possibles.

Mais, au détour d'un couloir, elles se trouvèrent nez à nez avec un groupe d'hommes hirsutes. Incapables de faire demi-tour, elles restèrent tétanisées.

- Kira ?

Un des hommes fendit le groupe qui l'entourait. Lorsque Kira le vit, son visage s'éclaira.

- Ivan ! Tu t'es libéré ?

Ivan rompit la faible distance qui les séparaient pour l'embrasser passionnément.

- C'est grâce au Docteur. Il nous a tous sauvé. Il faut le trouver.

- Je suis là.

À son tour, le Gallifréen fendit la foule. En le voyant, l'espoir refleurit dans le cœur de Rose. Elle lâcha Kira et tenta de se diriger vers son ami. Mais le vertige la reprit et elle s'effondra dans les bras du Docteur.

- Rose ! Que vous a-t-il fait ?

La pâleur du visage de la jeune femme et son manque de force lui brisèrent les cœurs. Elle, d'ordinaire si enjouée et si pleine de vie, était maintenant au bord du gouffre. Il n'avait pas su la protéger. Il voulut pousser son examen plus loin, mais il fut interrompu par Ivan.

- Docteur, il faut partir. Les Érudits ne vont pas tarder à nous reprendre si nous ne déguerpissons pas.

- Il n'y a plus d'inquiétude à avoir.

- Docteur ?

Le Gallifréen porta Rose, et, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, lança un regard éloquent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tout le village avait accompagné Rose et le Docteur jusqu'au TARDIS. Rose se sentant un peu mieux, se tenait debout à côté du Docteur. Ce dernier prodigua un dernier conseil aux habitants.

- Faîtes renaître cette planète ! Elle est de nouveau à vous.

Ivan et Alyse remerciaient le Docteur tandis que Rose et Kira discutaient mariage.

- Là d'où je viens, pour qu'un mariage soit couronné de bonheur, nous offrons quelque chose de bleu à la mariée. En complément de ce que vous avez déjà. Je n'ai rien de tel à vous offrir, mais regardez bien le TARDIS lors de son départ. Ça devrait faire l'affaire.

- Merci Rose. Votre souvenir et celui du Docteur vivront à jamais dans le village.

Elles s'enlacèrent, puis Rose entra dans le TARDIS, suivie du Docteur.

Kira vint se placer près de son fiancé et tous deux regardèrent le TARDIS disparaitre progressivement.

* * *

><p>Voilà. La suite la semaine prochaine. À plus tard.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou, me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu très peu de temps à moi ces derniers temps.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span>

Assise sur la banquette, Rose se remettait doucement de ses émotions. Son ami vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Si vous voulez rentrer chez vous, je comprendrais. J'ai déjà programmé les coordonnées.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, comme anesthésiée. Les mots mirent quelques secondes à prendre sens dans son esprit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Après ce que vous avez subi...

- Jamais ! Nous en avons connu d'autres Docteur. À Pompéï, dans le vaisseau des Pyrovilles, quand je vous ai aidé à déclencher l'éruption du Vésuve. Je savais que nous mourrions certainement. Je ne suis pas partie. Et ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'un fou a voulu briser un soi-disant verrou dans mon esprit que je vais partir. Jamais !

Le Docteur avait pris de plein fouet ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire. Ses cœurs se serrèrent. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire. Encore !

- On dirait qu'il a atteint son but.

- Quoi ?

Le Gallifréen garda le silence quelques instants. Il ne voulait pas laisser transparaitre sa tristesse dans sa voix.

- Je n'ai jamais été avec vous à Pompéï. J'y étais avec Donna. La mémoire des Seigneurs du Temps qu'elle vous a légué est en train de se réveiller. Je suis désolé.

Tout en disant ces mots, les larmes aux yeux, le Docteur approcha ses mains du visage de Rose. Éberluée, la jeune femme contemplait le visage de son ami, cherchant la vérité dans le regard du Gallifréen. Soudain, une vision de sa mère dans la même situation qu'elle l'assailli. Et elle comprit. Furieuse, elle se dégagea et recula.

- Non, Docteur ! Vous ne m'effacerez pas la mémoire !

- Rose, la mémoire vous tuera.

En pleurant, la jeune femme reculait toujours.

- Non, Docteur ! Je résisterais. Je ne veux pas vous quitter.

- Rose...

- Non ! J'ai vu ma mère. Elle ne vit qu'une demi-vie. Elle a perdu une partie d'elle-même cette nuit-là. Toujours un peu absente. Grand-père doit filtrer la moindre information pour la protéger. Il n'est plus tout jeune Docteur. Croyez-vous qu'il pourra faire ça pour deux personnes ? Je préfère mourir que de lui imposer ça.

Le Gallifréen se leva quand le TARDIS fut ébranlé par une violente secousse. Seul le Docteur en fut affecté, et il tomba au sol. Rose en profita pour fuir la salle de contrôle. Le Docteur se leva, hésita quelques secondes et décida finalement de vérifier ce qui se passait avec son TARDIS. Celui-ci s'était arrêté sur Calora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose était adossée à sa porte, en proie à une importante migraine. Elle se prit la tête à deux mains et se mit à pleurer. Il l'avait prévenu, depuis le début. Pourquoi s'était-elle attachée au Docteur comme elle l'avait fait ? Pourquoi l'aimait-elle autant ? Elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de mourir, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre le Docteur. En fait, c'étaient ses sentiments envers lui qui lui faisait peur.

C'est alors qu'une voix nouvelle se mit à résonner dans sa tête.

- Fais-moi confiance. Laisse-toi aller.

La jeune femme leva la tête et une magnifique femme blonde auréolée d'or se matérialisa devant elle.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- La conscience du TARDIS. Je me suis personnifiée quand Rose Tyler a regardé en mon cœur. Je suis là pour t'aider.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Malgré tous les efforts du Docteur, le TARDIS ne répondait pas. C'était comme si sa conscience s'était déplacée. Mais c'était tout simplement impossible. Alors il se précipita vers la chambre de Rose. Il ne la laisserait pas seule. Mais il trouva porte close.

- Rose, laissez-moi entrer ! Rose !

Mais la porte restait désespérément close. Grâce à son lien télépathique, le TARDIS fit clairement comprendre au Gallifréen que rien de ce qu'il dirait ne ferait ouvrir cette porte. Désemparé, le Docteur s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser à terre, à côté de la porte de Rose.

Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre. Quelque chose en lui s'était brisé. Il aurait dû le sentir. D'abord les voix, ensuite, sa connaissance des Cybermens, et enfin, l'Érudit qui avait détecté le verrou mémoriel. Tout ça, il aurait dû le voir. Il aurait dû tout faire pour que cette mémoire ne se réveille pas. Il n'aurait pas dû céder à Rose quand elle avait supplié de l'accompagner. Vieux fou qu'il était ! C'était toujours de cette façon que ça finissait. Il finissait toujours par perdre ses compagnons. Il baissa la tête. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait vu et prédit tout ce gâchis. Il n'avait tout simplement pas voulu voir. Il s'était voilé la face. En fait, c'était lui-même qu'il avait voulu protéger.

Il ne voulait pas la voir partir. Mais il voulait encore moins la voir mourir. Et c'était ce qu'il était condamné à vivre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La chaleur du TARDIS décida Rose à suivre les indications que le vaisseau lui donnait. Elle abandonna toute résistance, et la douleur reflua. La jeune femme revit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Une vie peuplée d'étoiles. Elle s'était toujours imaginée voyager parmi elles, poussée par son arrière-grand-père. Et elle avait réalisé son rêve. Le Docteur l'avait fait devenir réalité. Un rêve fatal ! Elle le sentait. Petit à petit, la mort s'insinuait dans son être. Rose Noble mourrait loin des siens. Parmi les étoiles.

Peu à peu, la douleur laissa place à des souvenirs. D'abord les siens. Elle revit ses propres aventures avec le Docteur. De nouveau, elle rit avec le Docteur et pleura le sort des planètes condamnées. Elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans le jeu vidéo, à la recherche de Cathy. Elle libéra une nouvelle fois le Docteur de sa prison. Et une nouvelle fois, il l'empêcha de commettre un génocide.

Puis, Rose découvrit les aventures de sa mère. Pompéï - elle pleura avec sa mère la mort des habitants - la planète des Oods, la Terre volée. Elle contempla le paradoxe créé par le Maitre, contempla la folie dans laquelle ce Seigneur du Temps fou avait plongé la Terre. Elle donna sa mission à Martha et elle vit mourir le Maitre, dans les bras du Docteur. Elle ressentit la douleur de cette perte. Puis elle le retrouva après sa résurrection, voulant de nouveau dominer la Terre en ramenant Gallifrey. Et elle le vit se sacrifier.

Enfin, elle découvrit son homonyme, cette jeune femme qui semblait être sa jumelle. Cette femme que le Docteur aimait de tous ses cœurs. Cependant, elle était accompagnée d'un autre Docteur. Elle le vit sauver Rose Tyler et se régénérer pour devenir SON Docteur. Avec lui, elle sentit venir une tempête. Avec lui, elle envoya Rose Tyler dans un monde parallèle. Avec lui, elle vit la jeune femme revenir. Avec lui, elle la vit manquer d'être aspirée par le Voïd et être sauvée par Pete. Avec le Docteur, elle pleura cette immense perte. Celle de la femme qui lui avait rendu le sourire. Elle vit l'état dans lequel s'était retrouvé le Docteur. Elle vit devant elle un homme brisé devenir à moitié fou de douleur. Il s'était coupé du TARDIS et ne l'entendait plus. Mais Rose Noble, elle, l'entendait parfaitement. Elle entendait le TARDIS pleurer elle aussi cette perte en chantant une magnifique chanson. Mais une chanson triste, oh si triste ! Et elle vit Donna emmener son ami sur un autre chemin. C'était grâce à sa mère que le Gallyfréen n'avait pas sombré.

Puis, Rose Noble découvrit les anciennes incarnations du Docteur et ses anciens compagnons.

Et elle découvrit la Guerre du Temps.

Avec le Docteur, elle vit les Seigneurs du Temps et les Daleks s'affronter. Elle regarda les TARDIS partir au combat. Elle y participa. Elle vit les Seigneurs du Temps plonger petit à petit dans une folie destructrice. Et elle comprit pourquoi son ami ne voulait se souvenir que de la beauté de sa planète et des temps glorieux de son peuple. Elle fit face au dilemme du Docteur. Et avec lui, elle fit brûler Gallifrey.

Alors que, ravagé, son ami partait, elle resta contempler l'horreur. Elle vit les Daleks périr. Les flammes brûlaient son esprit. La douleur revint, s'étendant à son corps entier. C'était comme si les flammes lui parcouraient le corps, la brûlant de l'intérieur. Submergée, Rose hurla et s'évanouit. La Rose de Noël se mit à briller, et une vapeur dorée semblant provenir des pétales de la fleur commença à s'élever.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En entendant hurler son amie, le Docteur se rua sur la porte. Il mit toute sa peine et toute sa colère à tenter d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès. Mais il continua. Il s'était rangé à l'avis de Rose. Il n'avait pas le droit de la forcer à oublier. Il s'en sentait incapable. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. Aussi, si elle devait mourir, il ne la laisserait pas mourir seule dans cette chambre.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Rose, entourée d'un halo doré.

- Rose !

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand une vapeur dorée s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le halo qui l'entourait disparut alors.

- Docteur. J'ai résisté à la mémoire des Seigneurs du Temps. Elle est devenue une partie de moi.

- Comment ?

- Le Méchant Loup. Je suis son héritière. Il se trouvait dans la mémoire. Je n'ai eu qu'à le suivre. Il m'a aidé à survivre. Je suis comme vous maintenant.

- Vous êtes impossible, Rose !

La jeune femme sourit. De ce sourire que le Gallifréen aimait tant.

- Non. Juste improbable. Et je pourrais vous retourner le compliment.

Le Docteur resta à contempler son amie.

- C'est impossible. Je dois rêver...

- Non, Docteur. Mais comme l'a écrit votre ami William Shakespeare, nous sommes fait de la même matière que les rêves *.

Le Gallifréen ne répondit rien, ce qui fit éclater de rire Rose.

- Ce n'est pas souvent que vous ne trouvez pas vos mots.

- Ah, euh, phrphr...

La jeune femme rit de plus belle avant d'aller serrer son ami dans ses bras.

- C'est toujours moi, Docteur. Je suis juste plus forte. Je peux rester ?

Le Seigneur du Temps répondit à l'étreinte de sa compagne.

- Oui, Rose. Aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez.

Et il sentit contre sa poitrine les battements de deux nouveaux cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson des siens.

* * *

><p>* "We are stuff<p>

As dreams are made on ; and

Our little life

Is rounded with a sleep..."

William Shakespeare ; _The Tempest_

* * *

><p><em><em>Voilà. Cette fic est à présent terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. À bientôt !


End file.
